


A Heart-to-Heart

by CharlotteEtienne24601



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, Bi!Dean, Bobby is the Winchesters' Dad, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Pre-Slash, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteEtienne24601/pseuds/CharlotteEtienne24601
Summary: Bobby gives Dean the prompt he needs to talk to Cas in Heaven.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	A Heart-to-Heart

“So, Jack did all that, huh?”

“Well...Cas helped,” Bobby looked over at Dean meaningfully.

Dean grinned and nodded, blushing.

“It’s a big, new world out there,” Bobby paused, considering Dean carefully. “You know, I didn’t always agree with your dad’s parenting choices.”

“Whaddaya mean?” Dean looked confused.

“He was always...harder on you boys than I would have hoped.”

“He did his best...” Dean started.

“I know that, and he was my friend. But,” he glanced at Dean. “I would have taught you some different things about the world, too.”

Dean looked at him. “Like what?”

“Like what choices it was okay for you to make. Dean, I was around you a lot as you grew up, and you...well, let’s say you weren’t always as subtle as you thought you were.”

Dean frowned. “What are you saying?”

“I saw how you looked at that angel, and that wasn’t the first time I noticed you...noticing.” At Dean’s wrinkled brow, he sighed. “Noticing men, Dean. And I know John gave you some shit for it over the years, and I just want you to know that he was wrong for that.”

Dean sighed. “Why are we talkin’ about this, Bobby? Since when are you into feelings?”

“Since somebody I think of as a son is in love with someone he thinks he isn’t allowed to have.”

“Bobby…”

“I’m just tellin’ you this because I care about you and because you need to go talk to that angel.”

Dean shifted. “Didn’t you say that my parents are here, too?”

Bobby sighed. “If your father dares to say anything, he’ll have to deal with me, okay, Dean? You deserve happiness.”

Dean cleared his throat. “How do you know all this?”

“Because I’m not an idjit.” He smiled, clapping Dean on the shoulder. “Castiel comes by the house sometimes. You should talk to him when he does. You have the rest of existence to be happy, you just have to decide that you want it enough.”

Dean nodded, sighing. “Okay. Okay, I will.” He took a deep breath. “Uh, thanks, Bobby. It...it means a lot.”

“Of course, son.”


End file.
